Die Hoffnung stirbt...
Die Hoffnung stirbt... ' ist die zehnte Episode der fünften Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Dean, Sam, Castiel, Jo und Ellen finden den Dämon Crowley und den magischen Colt. Die Stadt Missouri steht vor der Zerstörung dort wütender Sensenmänner und Höllenhunde unter dem Kommando von Meg. Doch sie warten auf ihren Anführer der Apokalyptische Reiter Tod. Handlung Mr. Pendelton fährt zu einer Kreuzung und vergräbt dort ein Kästchen. Der Dämon Crowley taucht auf und Pendelton meint, er hätte früher mit einer jungen Frau verhandelt. Crowley sagt, dass Pendleton ein "dicker Fisch" sei und dass sie den Deal mit einem Kuss abschließen müssten, was sie auch tun. Castiel ruft Dean an und sagt ihm, dass er Crowley gefunden habe und dieser einen Deal mache. Crowley teleportiert sich weg und Castiel folgt ihm... zu einem Haus mit Henochischen Sigillen an der Mauer. Dean sagt, dass die beiden ab hier weitermachen würden. Crowley trinkt einen Drink und sieht sich Videomaterial von Nazis im Zweiten Weltkrieg an. Jo kommt zu seinem Haus und gibt vor, dass ihr Auto kaputt ist. Sie wird in das Anwesen gelassen, wo zwei Sicherheitsmänner sie begrüßen und sie bitten, hereinzukommen. Als sie beim Auto warten will, färben sich die Augen des Mannes schwarz und er packt sie an der Schulter. Jo kann den Griff lösen und Sam tötet die beiden Dämonen mit Rubys Messer. Als in Crowleys Haus die Lichter ausgehen, lächelt er. Er geht nach draußen und findet Dean und Sam. Als er weitergeht, findet er einen Zirkel am Boden und lässt die beiden von seinen Männern festhalten. Er richtet den Colt auf sie und tötet die Dämonen. Crowley sagt ihnen, sie müssten reden. Dann sagt er, dass er Gerüchte gesät hätte, damit die Brüder wissen, dass er den Colt hat. Nun sollen sie damit Luzifer töten, da dieser Menschen hasst und Dämonen noch mehr. Deshalb habe Luzifer Dämonen als Kanonenfutter erschaffen, welche er töten wird, nachdem alle Menschen weg sind. Das Einzige, was Crowley will, ist, dass alles wieder normal wird. Er gibt Sam den Colt, der fragt, wo Luzifer ist. Crowley sagt, dass er in Carthage in Missouri sei. Als Sam den Colt auf Crowley hält und abdrückt, ist die Waffe nicht geladen. Crowley sucht nach Munition und sagt, dass er einige Zeit auf Reisen sei und die beiden Luzifer mit dem Colt treffen müssen. In Bobbys Haus haben Castiel und Ellen einen Saufwettbewerb. Sam fragt sich, ob es eine Falle sei, und Dean meint, sie müssten die Chance nutzen und dass in Carthage viele Offenbarungsomen vorhanden seien in Form von sechs vermissten Personen in vier Tagen. Dean sagt, dass Sam nicht mitkommen könne, weil Luzifer ihn als Hülle haben will, doch Sam meint, sie müssten das zusammen machen. Schließlich stimmt Dean zu. Die beiden sehen den Saufwettbewerb und Dean geht zu Jo, um ihr seine Rede von der letzten Nacht auf Erden zu sagen. Sie ist kurz davor, ihn zu küssen, doch dann fällt ihr ein, dass sie lieber ihren Selbstrespekt behalten möchte. Dann ruft Bobby alle zu sich, um ein Gruppenfoto zu schießen. Castiel sagt, dass es ihre letzte Nacht auf Erden sein würde. Sie kommen in Carthage an und die Brüder gehen zur Polizei. Jo, Ellen und Castiel sollen auf den Straßen etwas herausfinden. Castiel sagt, die Stadt sei nicht verlassen und sieht viele Sensenmänner auf der Straße. Ellen und Jo können diese nicht sehen und Castiel warnt sie, dass die Sensenmänner nur in Zeiten von großen Katastrophen so zusammentreffen. In einem Fenster sieht Cas eine Bewegung und folgt ihr in das Gebäude hinein. Dort beginnt ein Licht grell zu leuchten und jemand ruft "Hallo Bruder". Unterdessen fahren Jo und Ellen zu Dean und Sam und sagen ihnen, dass Castiel die Sensenmänner verfolgt. Castiel ist in einem Feuerkreis gefangen und Luzifer ist dort, der bemerkt, dass Castiel mit Dean und Sam dorthin gekommen ist. Castiel bemerkt, dass Luzifers Haut sich ablöst, und sagt, dass er Sam nie bekommen werde. Luzifer führt aus, dass er und Castiel rebelliert haben und ausgegrenzt wurden. Castiel würde lieber sterben, als sich Luzifer anzuschließen. Die anderen sind in der Stadt und Meg wartet auf der Straße. Dean zielt auf Meg, doch sie hat Höllenhunde mitgebracht. Sie sagt, dass ihr Vater die Jungs sehen wolle. Dean erschießt einen Höllenhund und sie rennen los. Ein Höllenhund wirft Dean zu Boden und Jo schießt auf den unsichtbaren Hund. Jedoch kommt ein anderer Höllenhund, der sie attackiert und ihren Bauch aufschlitzt. Während Sam und Ellen die Hunde fernhalten, nimmt Dean Jo und sie fliehen in einen Laden, den sie mit Salz an den Fenstern und Türen beschützen. Dean schafft es, aus einem Radio ein Funksprechgerät zu machen und gibt Bobby die aktuelle Lage durch. Als Dean keine Worte mehr für Jos Situation findet, fragt Bobby entschlossen, was sie als Nächstes tun. Ellen kommt zu Dean und sagt Bobby, dass es über ein Dutzend Sensenmänner waren. Bobby glaubt, dass Luzifer "Tod", den vierten Apokalyptischen Reiter, mit einem Ritual auferstehen lassen will. Bobby hat auch herausgefunden, dass "Tod" um Mitternacht in Carthage auf die Erde geholt werden muss, bei einem Ort, wo eine große Schlacht stattgefunden hat. Dies geschah auf William Jaspers Farm. Meg fragt Luzifer, was sie mit den Winchesters machen soll und er antwortet, dass sie sie allein lassen soll, da alles aus einem Grund geschieht. Cas entdeckt ein Heizungsrohr über ihnen und Luzifer will sehen, ob Castiel seine Meinung ändert. Dean und Sam suchen nach einer Lösung, wie sie Jo wegbringen können, doch Jo sagt, dass sie eine Bombe bauen sollen und die Höllenhunde zu ihr locken, weil sie sich nicht mehr bewegen kann. In der Zwischenzeit sollen die anderen fliehen. Ellen will nicht, dass Jo sich opfert und beginnt zu weinen. Dann sagt Jo, dass dies vielleicht das erste und letzte Mal sei, dass man sie wie eine Erwachsene behandelt. Ellen sagt, dass sie an die Arbeit gehen müssen. Wie Jo es gesagt hat, werden in die Bombe Propan, Nägel und anderer Kleinkram gesteckt. Dean gibt Jo den Auslöser und verspricht, dass sie sich auf der anderen Seite wiedersehen. Dean küsst Jo erst auf die Stirn, dann auf den Mund, und geht. Ellen setzt sich neben ihre Tochter, da sie die Höllenhunde reinlassen wird. Ellen sagt, dass diese Mission wichtig sei, und befiehlt den Brüdern zu gehen. Sie sagt Dean noch, dass sie Luzifer in das Hinterteil treten sollen. Als Dean und Sam weg sind, öffnet sie die Türen, durchbricht die Salzlinie und öffnet den Propangashahn. Ellen sagt ihrer Tochter, dass sie sie immer lieben werde. Als Ellen Jo ansieht, ist sie bereits tot. In dem Moment kommen die Höllenhunde herein und Ellen drückt den Auslöser. Die Brüder gehen durch den Wald zur Farm und sehen die Dorfbewohner dort. Dean und Sam haben keine letzten Worte und gehen auf Luzifer zu. Luzifer verspricht, dass er Sam nie verletzen werde, und Dean schießt ihm von hinten mit dem Colt in den Kopf. Nach einigen Sekunden steht Luzifer mit Schmerz aber wieder auf und fragt, wo Dean den Colt her hat. Er wirft Dean weg und seine Wunden heilen. Dann sagt er Sam, dass es fünf Dinge gebe, die der Colt nicht töten könne und er sei eines davon. Während Sam nach Dean schaut, gräbt Luzifer weiter und fragt, ob Sam nicht einfach "ja" sagen würde, woraufhin Sam sagt, dass dies nie geschehen werde. Doch Luzifer weiß, dass es innerhalb der nächsten sechs Monate in Detroit passieren wird. Sam schwört, dass er Luzifer selbst töten werde. Luzifer sagt, dass die Dorfbewohner Dämonen in sich haben und Frauen und Kinder für "Tod" geopfert werden. Luzifer erklärt Sam, dass er ein jüngerer Bruder wie Sam war, der seinen älteren Bruder als Idol gesehen hat. Michael habe ihn dann ein Monster genannt und ihn unterdrückt, weil er anders war. Luzifer fängt sein Ritual an und die Dämonen sagen ihm alles nach. Daraufhin sterben die Dämonen alle nacheinander. Castiel lockert mit seinen Gedanken eine Schraube des Heizungsrohres, als Meg sich freut, weil ihre Seite gewinnt. Cas berichtet Meg, dass Crowley glaubt, dass Luzifer alle Dämonen töten wird, doch sie glaubt das nicht. Dann schafft es Castiel endlich, das Heizungsrohr ganz zu lockern und trifft Meg damit, die in den Kreis gestoßen wird. Castiel versucht, sie auszutreiben, aber da er vom Himmel abgeschnitten ist, passiert nichts. Sie fragt, was er tun könne, woraufhin er sie in den Feuerkreis wirft und geht. "Tod" wird gerade befreit und der Boden bebt, als Castiel erscheint und Sam zeigt, dass er ruhig sein soll. Luzifer geht weiter und grüßt "Tod". Als Dean und Sam wieder in Bobbys Haus sind, hören sie Nachrichten von Tod und Zerstörung in und um Carthage. Bobby nimmt das Foto, wirft es ins Feuer und sie schauen beim Verbrennen des Erinnerungsstückes zu. Vorkommende Charaktere *Sam Winchester *Dean Winchester *Crowley *Castiel *Luzifer *Nick *Jo Harvelle *Ellen Harvelle *Bobby Singer *Tod *Meg Vorkommende Wesen *Erzengel *Engel *Dämonen *Sensenmänner Musik *'Everybody Plays the Fool von The Main Ingredient *'Oye Como Va' von Santana Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' Abandon All Hope… (Alle Hoffnung aufgeben...) *'Spanisch:' Abandona Toda Esperanza... (Alle Hoffnung aufgeben...) *'Französisch:' Les Faucheuses (Die Rasenmäher) *'Italienisch:' Lasciate Ogni Speranza (Alle Hoffnung aufgeben) *'Portugiesisch:' Abandone Toda Esperança (Alle Hoffnung aufgeben) *'Polnisch:' Porzuć wszelką nadzieję (Alle Hoffnung aufgeben) *'Tschechisch:' Není naděje (Es gibt keine Hoffnung) *'Ungarisch:' Hagyj fel minden reménnyel! (Alle Hoffnung aufgeben) *'Finnisch:' Kuoleman kutsu (Ruf des Todes) Quelle myFanbase Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 05